Tikki
'''Tikki '''is a Ladybug Kwami and a character from Miraculous. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall. She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, kind, and encouraging. She is very understanding towards others, commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her secret identity and comprehended with her parents' decision of grounding her, mindful that Ladybug's responsibilities for keeping her identity a secret is important. She isn't judgmental as she is willing to give others a chance and respectful towards other people's privacy, trying to stop Marinette from looking through the phones of Adrien and Kagami, although she ended up helping to get the former's phone. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, Tikki doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what is best for them and those around them. Though rarely seen, she does have a bit of a temper when Plagg refused to help their holders in their amnesiac state. Having a lot of wisdom and is always looking for the bright side of things, Tikki is very open to giving advice, whatever practical or moral. She will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her. Unlike Plagg, Tikki is more honest with and tends to tell more things to Marinette, admitting to her the importance of a kwami's cycle. Likewise, she encouraged Marinette to be honest about her mistake and being disappointed with Marinette when she wasn't being honest with her feelings towards Cat Noir, Chris and her grandfather. Similarly, like Alya and Adrien, Tikki too values the trust she has with Marinette feeling guilty that she hid secrets from her. Tikki believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Wang Fu and getting herself healed, meaning that she is dedicated to her responsibility as a kwami although a bit reckless. Despite her curiosity about her potential powers, she understood the danger of what would happen if she or any other kwami were captured with the Miraculous spellbook's knowledge, showing her loyal side. Tikki can act a bit rash if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous spellbook from Adrien. Tikki tends to take things literally, when Marinette asked the question, "Please tell me I didn't just do that?" and answered her. When Marinette asks someone to pinch her, thinking she means it or when she believes Alya is heading to a dentist because she didn't understand what a surprise party was or how humans celebrate their birthdays. Sometimes, Tikki shows a more playful and affectionate side, playing an air guitar solo with Marinette and playing a pretend fencing match with her. She has a sweet tooth, which means she isn't a picky eater and is willing to try different foods to get her energy back up or just out of curiosity, but one of her apparent favorite foods is chocolate chip cookies as seen in multiple episodes. A rarely seen side of her is that she can be a bit hesitant and panicky in a time of crisis until she is reminded of her current task similarly like Marinette. Unlike Plagg, Tikki is more responsible with her powers refusing to use them for personal gain, jealously or revenge even advising her owners to do the same. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *She will appear in Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard Category:Kwamis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Female Characters Category:Small characters Category:Ladybugs Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Non-Human Category:HEROINES Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Jealousy Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Mela Lee Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies